


In the Shadows

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Woman/Younger Man, Panty Removal Recommended..., Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



> A reworking of an older fic Bond/M style. *G*

With a frustrated huff, M kicked the blankets aside.

She couldn’t sleep.

With an exasperated sigh, she climbed out of the bed, and padded barefoot into the lounge area of the obscenely large suite she’d been given. Turning on one of the lamps, she stepped over to the wet bar, she poured herself a healthy measure of bourbon, then wandered through the suite and out onto the room’s terrace.

M took a small sip of her drink, then let her eyes drift out into the night as her mind began to wander.

She hadn’t wanted to come to this conference, but had been given no alternative.

“It’s only for the weekend.”

M snorted, then took another swallow of her bourbon. There was no such thing as “only for the weekend” in her line of work, she’d responded. However, the PM had insisted, and after much argument, she’d finally caved… reluctantly, and with the understanding that if an emergency arose, she would be leaving the conference immediately.

A warm breeze ruffled her already tousled hair, and she sighed.

They’d sent her to the Bahamas, which, she admitted to herself, wasn’t all that bad. At least the weather was beautiful, and it was not raining as it had been when she’d left London.

But they hadn’t sent her alone. Gareth Mallory had been sent along with her.

She lifted the glass to her lips again.

Mallory wasn’t a bad chap, M thought. He really wasn’t. But if she had to be in the Bahamas for the weekend, she would have preferred to have had Bond accompany her.

Another sigh escaped her, this one deeper than the last.

Bond.

James.

She missed him.

When she’d mentioned bringing him along as her personal bodyguard, she’d been informed it wouldn’t be necessary. That Mallory would provide her with security while in transit, and that the hotel had taken every other precaution imaginable for the safety of the other attendees of this conference.

Of course, having Bond along as her bodyguard hadn’t been her only reason for wanting him with her.

They’d recently – finally, Bond would argue – given in to their attraction for each other, and had become lovers. She’d not been with anyone since her husband had died, and even when Reginald had still been alive, his interest in sex had waned as he’d aged, and so had hers.

Or so she’d assumed.

She’d always thought James an attractive man, and had, on occasion, fantasized about taking him into her bed. However, she’d convinced herself that James could never be attracted to a woman as old as she was, her body no longer smooth and supple, but lined with age.

She had been very pleased, and surprised, to be proven wrong.

M smiled softly at the memory of the argument, six months earlier, that had led to a night of the most passionate sex, and love-making, she’d ever experienced.

She swallowed another mouthful of bourbon.

If Bond were here with her, she certainly wouldn’t be out on the terrace drinking. No, she’d be in that king-size bed, arms and legs wrapped around his magnificent body, making love to him.

M closed her eyes, picturing James as she’d seen him last – naked in her bed, his body still damp from an unintentional, incredibly satisfying, quick fuck – half an hour before Mallory had been scheduled to pick her up.

James had spent the night, and they’d made love long into the night, then fallen asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, in the small hour of the morning. She’d woken early to shower, and finish packing; no sooner had she closed her suitcase than James had tugged her back into the bed, and begun removing her clothes. Her protests had only been half-hearted, and they’d both known it.

She opened her eyes, and looked up at the stars, wondering what he was doing. It was silly, she knew, to miss him as much as she was when they’d only been apart for a day. Christ, she’d sent him on longer missions since they’d become lovers. But somehow, it felt different this time.

“I miss you, James…”

“I missed you too, Olivia.”

**~007~007~ 007~**

Gareth Mallory sighed as he sat alone in his suite, nursing his drink.

He had hoped to spend the evening with M, having dinner and getting to know her a little better, but the older woman had begged off, explaining to him that she was tired and had a headache, and suggested that they dine together tomorrow.

Feeling restless all of a sudden, Mallory decided to take a walk before going to sleep. He downed the rest of his drink, then stood and walked across the room. He placed the now empty glass on the sidebar, grabbed the room key, as well as one of the cigars he’d brought with him from home, then left his room.

**~007~007~007~**

With a quick glance up and down the hallway, James slipped into M’s suite.

He frowned.

‘Provide adequate security, my arse!’ James thought as he closed, and locked the door, making sure to flip the security lock. Something M should have done herself, and he made a mental note to give her hell for it later, even as a small part of him wondered if she’d subconsciously hoped he’d show up. 

He leaned back against the hard surface, and took a deep breath, discovering to his surprise, that he was actually a little nervous.

James was very aware of what could happen if he wasn’t careful, and they were discovered. He did not want to be responsible for M losing her job.

The simple fact was… he missed her.

After years of dancing around each other, they’d finally become lovers. They’d been arguing over something – what that something was, James could no longer remember – and then they’d been in each other’s arms. He’d been surprised to discover that she’d actually thought he wouldn’t be attracted to her because of her age, but he’d quickly shown her how wrong she’d been.

James grinned. It had been an incredible night. The best sex of his life.

He’d been as unhappy as M when she’d told him the PM was sending her on this trip. It was crazy, he knew, missing her as much as he did, especially after only a few hours. Fuck, she’d sent him on longer missions since they’d become lovers. But somehow, this time, it felt different.

And James knew why.

He was in love with her, and had been for years. But that first night, when they’d progressed from simple fucking to making love… he’d lost his heart fully to her.

James knew M loved him too, even though neither one had said the words. But he knew. He could see it in her eyes every time she looked at him. Every time she touched him. Every time they made love… 

“Especially when we make love,” he said in a hushed voice, a soft smile playing on his lips.

She couldn’t hide her feelings from him then.

Her eyes, as their bodies moved together, were so open to him… but never more so than when she was on the edge of orgasm. It was in those last tremulous seconds before she would tumble over the edge into bliss, when she was at her most vulnerable, that he could see the depth of her love for him in the blue ocean of her eyes.

M’s eyes, James mused, truly were the windows to her soul.

And that was why, only a few hours after she’d left his arms, he’d called in a few favours, and wrangled himself a flight to the Bahamas to surprise her.

But still, he knew, they needed to be careful.

While not against the rules per se, James knew it would not be good for M if it got out that she was in a relationship with one of her agents. He knew many of the higher ups, the Old Boys Network, would think her incapable of being able to separate her personal feelings from her work where he was concerned, and continue to send him off on missions where he could, quite possibly, lose his life.

He shook his head as he pushed himself away from the door, and quietly made his way down the small hall further into the suite. Those men truly did not know the woman they’d chosen to run MI6. She was as ruthless, if not more so, than any man he knew, and would not hesitate to send him if she believed he was the right man for the job.

James paused in the entrance of the dimly lit room, and glanced around. As he did, he noticed the door leading to the terrace was open, then quickly crossed the room. When he reached the open door, he stopped and let his eyes roam over her.

James felt his heart skip a beat.

She wasn’t wearing anything especially revealing, just her black silk pyjamas, but still, she was the sexiest woman he had ever seen.

He shook his head, and grinned. Fuck, he had it bad.

At that moment, he watched her tilt her head back to look up at the stars.

“I miss you, James…” He heard her whisper.

Taking that as his cue, James stepped out onto the terrace, and replied softly, “I missed you too, Olivia.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gareth gave a long draw on the cigar, pulling the flavoured smoke deep into his lungs as he wandered along the subtly lit grounds of the hotel.

His thoughts continued to focus on M.

Mallory knew M hadn’t been pleased to have been forced to attend this conference. She’d made that more than clear to the PM in no uncertain terms. Truth be told, he wasn’t too overly happy about it himself, but the PM had deemed it important.

He hoped M did not think he’d had anything to do with her being sent here, and that was why she’d begged off dinner with him. He’d had as little choice in the matter as her.

Mallory stopped walking, his cigar poised halfway to his mouth as another thought occurred to him. M had been very dismayed, put out even, that she’d not been allowed to bring one of her agents along as her bodyguard, (James Bond if he remembered correctly) that Mallory suddenly wondered if she was sleeping with the man.

As quickly as he had the thought, he dismissed it as foolish. While he thought M was an attractive older woman, Gareth had heard enough about Bond’s reputation to realize the idea was preposterous.

Gareth shook his head as he took another drag on the cigar, and resumed his walk, heading for the beach.

**~007~007~007~**

“I missed you too, Olivia.”

At the softly uttered response, M turned slowly to see the object of her thoughts standing only a few feet behind her.

“James.”

“Hello, Olivia.”

“What are you doing here?”

“You’re not happy to see me?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” James remarked as he slowly closed the distance between them. “I’d hate to think I called in all those favours for no reason.” He stopped just in front of her. “Was it for no reason, Olivia?” 

M shook her head. “No,” she said softly, as she lifted her hand to cup his cheek. “I’m so happy you’re here, James, I don’t even care why or how you got here.”

James covered her hand with his, then turned his head to press a kiss into her palm.

“But what are you doing here, James?”

“I missed you,” he answered, then sighed as he stepped away from her, snagging her glass as he went.

She watched as he walked over to the edge of the terrace, and rested a hand on the ledge, then swallowed the rest of her drink. “I know this isn’t the first time we’ve been apart since we became lovers, but,” he turned to face her, leaving the now empty glass on the ledge, “it felt different this time.”

“Yes, it has,” she replied softly.

“It’s just a weekend conference. You’ve sent me away on numerous missions in the last six months; a couple that have lasted several weeks.”

“I know.”

“So why is this time so different?”

“I don’t know,” M told him with a shrug of her shoulders. “Mallory asked me to have dinner with him, but I was tired, and I had a headache, so I declined. I came back to my suite, took a hot shower, and went to bed. But I couldn’t sleep.”

“Why not?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” M confessed, and shook her head in slight exasperation. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and I missed you. So much more than I have any other time you’ve been gone.”

“I felt the same way when you left,” he admitted. “It’s crazy, I know, but I missed you almost from the moment you were gone.”

M nodded, aware of her heart suddenly racing a mile a minute.

“Something’s changed,” James said in a low voice.

“Yes.”

“What? What’s changed, Olivia?”

“I…” M shook her head, then gasped softly when she suddenly realized just what had changed. It’d crept up on her so unexpectedly. “I… I’ve fallen in love with you,” she admitted in a voice only just above a whisper.

M watched as a large smile spread across his face, and his eyes fill with so much tenderness, and so much love, it took her breath away. He closed the distance between them, and lifted his hand to cup her cheek. “…Olivia…”

M’s eyes filled with tears at the wonder, and the reverence she could hear in his voice.

“I’ve been waiting to hear you say that,” he told her in a quiet voice, stroking his thumb over her lips.

“I… I… oh… I…” she stuttered softly as she nuzzled her cheek into his palm, then gave him a broad smile, letting everything she felt for him show in her gaze. “I do love you, James.”

“I love you, too, Olivia… so much,” James said, as he leaned in and captured her mouth in a loving kiss.

M hummed, and parted her lips beneath his, allowing him to deepen their connection. The kiss quickly exploded into a frantic exchange. Low moans filled the air as their tongues met, and they pulled each other closer.

Little by little, the passionate kiss slowed… gentled… and tapered off into a series of feather soft brushing of lips until eventually they simply rested their foreheads together.

**~007~007~007~**

Returning from his quiet stroll on the beach, Mallory began to make his way across the courtyard towards the hotel. Glancing around as he walked, Gareth smiled when he spotted a couple embracing in the moonlight.

He stopped.

If he did not know any better, he’d swear one half of that couple was M.

Mallory shook his head. It couldn’t be.

He crept a little closer.

“Shit,” he swore softly.

It was M.

But who was the man with her?

**~007~007~007~**

“I am glad you’re here,” M told him. “I really have missed you.”

“And I you,” James replied, nuzzling his nose against hers.

“Care to show me how much?” M asked, her lips curving up into a sensuous smile as she slipped a hand between their bodies and cupped him. She felt him pulse in her palm as she lightly stroked him through his trousers.

James groaned. “You are such a tease, M.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“Yes, I do.”

M laughed softly.

James pressed a quick kiss to her lips, then slipped out of her arms, and moved so that he was standing behind her.

“What are you… oh!” M’s question trailed away when she felt his fingers begin to slowly work at the buttons on her pyjama top. She grinned when, once the buttons were all released, he quickly removed the garment, and let it fall to the terrace floor. She gasped when the cool air kissed her nipples, the rosy buds puckering in the soft breeze.

She was surprised, and yet not really, when James wrapped his arms around her, pulled her back against his chest, and simply held her. M closed her eyes as he nuzzled the sensitive skin behind her ear, whispering all the things he wanted to do with her. She hummed as his words fanned the flames of her desire.

M moaned when his hands closed around her breasts, and leaned back against his firm chest.

“I love your breasts,” James murmured against her ear. “The feel of them… the weight of them… the way they spill over my hands.” He bit her earlobe gently. “The way they feel encasing my cock.”

“…James…” M moaned as his fingers teased her nipples, pulling and twisting the already taut points until they were throbbing delightfully.

“I want nothing more right now than to take your nipples in my mouth… to suck on them, feel them against my tongue…” he pinched one of the hard tips, making her gasp and press herself into his hands. “Later, once we are in bed, not only am I going to fuck your breasts again, I am going worship them. I haven’t done so yet, but tell me, could I make you come just from sucking on your nipples, M? I bet I could.”

M chuckled softly, James’ words enflaming her as much as his continued touch. Her head dropped back against his chest. “My… my… someone is awfully confident in his abilities.”

“Mmhmm…” he murmured. “I know your body, M. I know how you like to be touched.”

“James…” she arched into his touch, and circled her arse against the hard bulge she could feel pressing into her. God, she wanted him inside her so bad. “James… I want you…”

“I know,” James husked into her ear. “I want you, too. But first…” his hands left her breasts, and slid down her stomach, his fingers slipping into the waistband of her pyjama bottoms.

M’s breath caught in her throat when James eased the silk pants over her hips and let them fall in a whisper down her legs to puddle around her feet. His hands splayed over her hips, and he drew her firmly back against him. The knowledge that he was still fully clothed while she was completely naked, and exposed to the elements, sent a thrill of excitement through her.

“I want to love you like this first,” James told her. “Will you let me, Olivia? Let me show you how much I love you… how much I need you…” His thumbs brushed over the soft curls covering her sex. “Will you let me pleasure you?”

“Oh yes,” she murmured, tilting her head towards him, blindly seeking his lips. She sighed happily when he covered her mouth with his, and kissed her lovingly.

“I love you,” James whispered as he moved his lips along her jaw. He brought his right hand up to once again cup her left breast. “I’m going to show you now… just how much…”

“…yes…” she moaned, then cried out when his hand slipped between her thighs. “James!”


	3. Chapter 3

Gareth’s eyes widened when he saw the man with M remove her pyjama top then wrap her in his arms.

He knew in that moment that he should leave. Knew that he should continue on his way, and give the lovers their privacy, especially as he watched the younger man cup M’s breasts in his hands… but he found he couldn’t.

His curiosity was piqued. He wanted to know who this younger man was. More than likely, Mallory thought, he was one of her agents. How else would he have been able to slip past the security in the hotel?

‘I wonder…’

They’d obviously forgotten they were out on the terrace, or assumed that it was late enough that no one would be around to see them. Either way, they were not stopping, and Gareth found he could not pull his gaze away from them… especially from M.

Unconsciously, Mallory reached down to adjust himself at the husky sound of M’s voice as she moaned her agent’s name. It was low, but it was enough for him to make it out.

James.

James Bond.

Mallory shook his head in disbelief. His earlier musings were right. She was having an affair with the man.

He really… really… should leave, he thought even as he continued to watch as Bond blistered a trail of kisses along the smooth column of M’s throat. Her agent would surely kill him if he knew that he was standing there ogling M.

But he couldn’t. For some reason, he just could not make himself walk away. In fact, as he watched Bond knead M’s very large breasts, Gareth found himself inching closer to the terrace, and the two lovers.

He heard her chuckle, and the sound shot straight to his groin.

His eyes widened when he saw Bond’s hands leave M’s breasts, trail down her sides, and push her pyjama bottoms off.

Gareth swallowed hard.

He wondered as he let his eyes wander over her now nude body why he hadn’t noticed before just how beautiful she was. And while he could not see her as clearly as he wanted, in that moment, he could see that M was all curves and softness in the moonlight. Granted, yes, she was not a young woman… but regardless, she was beautiful.

“…yes… James!”

“Oh god,” Mallory groaned softly as he watched Bond slip his hand between M’s thighs. “This is wrong! I should not be watching this,” he muttered to himself.

**~007~007~007~**

M inhaled sharply when James’ fingers began to rub her clit, and reached back to grab hold of him, her fingers digging into the cheek of his arse.

“I love touching you,” James voice was low in her ear as he continued to stroke her between her thighs.

“Ja… oh god… James…” M moaned loudly when he slid two fingers inside her. 

_Her husky moan filled his ears and Mallory felt an answering pulse in his groin._

Her eyes fell shut as James began to move the long digits in and out of her, and she felt a hot flash of arousal surge through her.

“Mmm… I love how wet I make you,” James told her. “It does wonders for my ego knowing I have this effect on you.”

M bit her bottom lip, and began to move into each thrust of James’ hand as he whispered hotly in her ear how much he loved her, and all the deliciously naughty things he planned to do with her.

_Mallory groaned when M began to writhe in James’ arms._

She was so incredibly aroused. She did not know if it was because James had shown up unexpectedly (even if she had secretly hoped he would!), or because they had both admitted their feelings, or if it was simply because they were tempting fate by making love outside… whichever reason, M truly did not care. All she cared about was the man behind her, and everything he was doing to her.

_He slowly let his eyes drift down, pausing to watch the fingers of Bond’s other hand teasing M’s nipples. He licked his lips as he imagined himself suckling the berried tips, making her moan his name._

“You’re so hot, M…” James said, as he continued to stroke his fingers inside her. A low growl escaped him. “You’re close already…” he bit gently at her shoulder. “You want to come, don’t you?”

“Yes…”

“Yes,” he pushed his fingers deeper inside her, pressing the heel of his palm hard against her clit. “I can feel you…” he trailed his lips back up to her ear, “so hot… so wet…”

“…James… please…”

James nipped her earlobe. “Don’t worry, Olivia, I’m not going to tease you,” he withdrew his fingers, brought them up to circle her clit then thrust them back into her. “This time anyway.”

M hummed her amusement as she arched into his touch; her eyes fluttering shut.

_He should not be watching this. Really, really should not be watching this, Gareth thought as he began to stroke his erection through his trousers in time with each plunge of Bond’s fingers into M’s pussy._

“Oh god… yes…” M moaned as her body began to vibrate with her need to come. She rocked against his hand as shards of pleasure inched through her veins. “James…”

“Come for me, M…” James told her as his fingers began to move faster into her. He rubbed the heel of his hand harder against her clit. “Let go… let me feel you…”

She was close.

So very, very close.

“M…”

She opened her eyes, and stared unseeingly out into the night, as she thrust down against James’ hand.

_From where he stood, hidden behind a tall shrub, he could see the desire swimming in M’s eyes. The passion… the arousal… and suddenly, Gareth wished he was the cause of it._

It was James’ mouth against her ear… his voice low and hot as he urged her to come… as he, once again, whispered how much he loved her… that pushed M over the edge.

Her head fell back against his chest, and her eyes closed once more as she came, crying out James’ name into the night.

_Mallory groaned, and stilled his hand against his erection, only just stopping himself from coming with M as her impassioned call of Bond’s name reached his ears. He watched as she writhed in her agent’s arms… her body arching into the other man’s touch and flushing in the moonlight with the rush of her orgasm._

_Again, he knew he should leave. He’d stayed too long already. Even if M and Bond hadn’t seen him, Mallory knew that he’d crossed a line by watching them. It did not matter that they were out on the terrace where the whole world could see them. He had purposely stayed and watched… and - his face flamed somewhat - stroked himself… sought his own pleasure along with them. And, he felt a little ashamed at having done so._

_But even as he had that thought… he made no move to leave._

_His eyes remained locked on the head of MI6, and her agent._


	4. Chapter 4

James nuzzled M’s temple, his name a mantra on her lips as she shuddered in arms, his fingers continuing to stroke in and out of her. He eased the pressure on her clit and slowed the pace of his fingers until he was simply holding them inside her, his palm cupping her sex.

_Gareth watched as Bond held a shuddering M in his arms, and he could see that Bond was no longer moving his fingers inside her, even though his hand was still between her thighs._

_He swallowed, finding the sight unbelievably erotic… almost more so than what he’d already witnessed between the two lovers. He even, god help him, imagined himself in Bond’s place - holding the head of MI6 so intimately._

Fuck, James loved making Olivia come.

Loved feeling her body clench around him… whether it was his fingers, his tongue or his cock… he loved the feeling.

He loved knowing that he was the one who had brought her such ecstasy.

James released the breast he still held and reached up to cup her cheek, turning and tilting her head towards him. “You are so beautiful, M…” he whispered before he captured her lips with his.

“…mmm… James…” she hummed into the kiss.

_Mallory licked his lips as her soft hum reached his ears._

As the kiss tapered off, he pulled back to meet her eyes. The sapphire orbs were alive with desire and arousal, and a need for more.

James grinned.

He loved that she was so insatiable.

He’d been surprised, and delighted, during their first night together, to discover that M possessed such a healthy libido. James had never once doubted she enjoyed sex, she was too sensual a woman for him to think otherwise, but he had been surprised by just how voracious her sexual appetite was. At one point that evening, as he’d drawn her up to straddle his face so he could eat her out as he recovered from their last frantic round of fucking, M had admitted to believing her interest in sex had waned.

They’d both been very happy to discover she was wrong.

She had also, much later in the evening, told him that many of her past lovers, including her husband, had never truly taken the time to satisfy her… settling for making her come only once before seeking their own pleasure (although she had told him her husband did try his best).

James was pleased to be the one to change that… to be the one to truly satisfy her.

Her insatiability, he mused as he stroked her lips with his thumb, matched his, so he was more than willing to make love to her wherever and whenever, and as many times as she wanted. And when he wasn’t quite… up to it… at any particular moment, he found other ways to satisfy her. Thankfully though, being ‘up’ to it… had not been too much of a problem yet where she was concerned.

It seemed to James, that his need for her grew every time they made love. The more he made love to her, the more he needed to make love to her.

Like M, he couldn’t seem to get enough.

He prayed that he never would.

When she nipped the pad of his thumb and whispered his name, James smiled. “Someone is ready for more.”

“Mmhmm…”

James chuckled. “My insatiable boss…”

“Yes, I am,” M replied, her eyes twinkling at him.

He caressed her cheek once more as he leaned down, and brushed his lips over hers. “I love that you are.”

_Mallory observed the two lovers as they whispered to each other. He couldn’t help smiling when he heard Bond chuckle at something M said to him. As he continued to watch, he saw Bond remove his hand from between M’s thighs, then move to stand in front of her._

_His eyes widened when Bond sank down onto his knees before her._

_“Bloody hell!” Gareth swore under his breath._


	5. Chapter 5

“I used to fantasize about this.”

M moaned softly as James ran his hands up and down her legs several times before finally bringing them to rest on her thighs.

“About eating you out…” James stroked his thumbs over the damp curls of her sex. “Wondering what you would taste like…”

She combed her fingers through his light brown hair.

“There were days, in your office, you’d be sitting at your desk… I swear I could smell you…” he looked up at her. “I wanted nothing more than to crawl under your desk, rip off your knickers, and bury my face in your pussy.”

M whimpered, and James smiled up at her as he leaned in and placed a kiss to the silver curls covering her sex.

_Mallory’s mouth dropped open. Bond wasn’t going to… was he?_

“James…” she whimpered again, as he nuzzled the damp curls in front of him, darting his tongue out to flick against her clit.

M moaned, and her fingers fisted in his hair. Her breath caught in her throat when he gently opened her with his fingers, and the cool air made contact with her clit.

_Oh lord… he was._

“Fuck…” she groaned loudly at the pulse of pleasure that shot through when James flattened his tongue against her clit.

_Gareth’s eyes bulged as he watched James bury his face between M’s thighs. He felt his cock twitch at M’s loud moan._

James chuckled, as he drew his tongue over her clit, again and again, then pressed his thumb against the hard little bundle of nerves as he moved his mouth lower, and darted his tongue into her wet sheath.

She hissed his name.

_Mallory swallowed hard, and found himself envying James Bond something fierce, and wanting to be in his shoes. To be on his knees in front of M… his face buried between her thighs._

M cradled the side of James’ face.

“Fuck, Olivia… you taste so good… I could eat you for hours…” he told her as he pressed his face harder against her, kissing her sex as deeply as he kissed her mouth. “I love the taste of you.”

M laughed softly.

“What’s so funny?”

“Each time you do this you tell me that,” she smirked down at him. “I’m not a bottle of wine, you know.”

“No… but you are a very rare vintage,” he told her, dipping his tongue inside her again. “The finest vintage I have ever tasted.”

M rubbed her knuckles affectionately against his temple. “I love it when you talk like a connoisseur…”

James chuckled, the sound reverberating up through her. “I am a connoisseur,” he said. “So, you should believe me when I tell you that I could feast on you for hours…” his tongue flicked against her clit, and she bucked against him. “…for days.”

M moaned.

“I don’t think I will ever have enough of you, M.”

“James?”

“Yes, love?”

“Are you going to keep talking or…” she rocked forward.

“Or! Definitely or!” James growled as he opened his mouth against her pussy; licking, sucking, tasting… consuming every inch of her that he could.

“Ooh… gooood… James…”

_His erection throbbed in response to M’s low moan. Without realizing he was doing it, Mallory slipped his hand inside his pyjama bottoms, his fingers curling around his erection._

_As he watched M, Gareth found himself stroking his length in time with every thrust of her hips against Bond’s face._

“…James… oh yes…” M panted as he guided her right leg over his shoulder, and pressed his face harder against her. She clutched at his head. Christ, what the man could do with his tongue, she thought, as he thrust the muscle inside her again and again. The tension in her body grew, the tight coiling low in her belly telling her that it would not be long before James had her coming against his mouth.

“Mmm…” his low hum of appreciation vibrated against her sensitive flesh.

“James… I’m close…” M managed to tell him in between gasps for air.

“I know,” James replied, with a hard suck to her clit that made her cry out.

_At her loud cry, Gareth groaned and felt his cock surge in his hand._

When M felt James slide his fingers into her once again, and immediately begin moving them in and out of her, and his mouth close over her clit, she groaned. Her eyes closed, and her head fell back, as the coil within her snapped.

“JAMES!” She screamed his name as she came, her orgasm exploding over her in a white hot flash of sensation. She heard, and felt him growl as he continued to stroke her, his tongue moving in strong, steady licks over her clit, his fingers continuing to slide in and out of her. It sent another small shock of pleasure coursing through her.

_His cock throbbed as M’s scream rent the air, and Mallory tightened his grip around the base, willing himself not to come. He watched M writhe against Bond’s face, and felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, his urge… his desire to come… rushing back to the fore._

_But as much as he wanted to – and fuck, he wanted to – Gareth wouldn’t let himself._

_He closed his eyes as he tried to calm his body._

_It was bad enough he was wanking off while watching them, but to give in completely, and come? He shook his head. He wasn’t sure that was something he could do, and be able to face M in the morning. Hell, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to anyway._

_And yet, even as that thought occurred to him, he realized he still hadn’t made move to leave… to give the lovers some privacy._

_He opened his eyes when he heard M whimper, and watched James slowly get to his feet, and pull her into his arms._

M wrapped her arms around James’ neck, and kissed him hungrily, moaning at the taste of herself on his lips and tongue.

“I need you…”


	6. Chapter 6

“I need you…” M murmured into his mouth. “James… please…”

James nodded, then groaned when he felt her begin to tug at the shirt he was wearing.

“Bond… help me,” she pleaded as she finally managed to pull the shirt from his trousers.

James nodded, took a small step back, and quickly pulled his shirt off. He let it drop to the floor with her pyjamas. She reached out for him again, ducking her head as her fingers attacked his belt with a fury.

“Slow down, M…” he chuckled, gently grasping her wrists. “We’ve got all night.”

When she ignored him, intent on unbuckling his belt, he grasped her hands in one of his, then slipped his other hand under her chin to lift her eyes to his. The smile on his face quickly fell away, and his heart clenched at the tears he could see welling in her eyes. James cupped her cheek, and whispered her name softly. “Olivia?”

“I need you, James… now… inside me,” she told him, breathlessly, her words coming out in stutters, as she pulled her hands from his. She shook her chin free from his fingers, and made quick work of his belt, then attacked the button and zipper on his trousers.

James groaned when her cool fingers worked their way inside, and wrapped around his length.

“Now… James, please…” M began to stroke him even as she moved to free him from his trousers.

James covered her hand with his, stilling her movements. His fingers took hold of her chin again, and urged her to look at him once more. He held her eyes, refusing to let her look away, and searched the cerulean depths.

_Is he mad? Gareth thought to himself as he watched Bond stop M who had so obviously taken his cock in her hands. He’d heard M’s pleas, and he knew that, if he were in Bond’s place, he would already be inside her… thrusting like crazy._

James continued to look into M’s eyes, and the need he saw in them hit him so hard, it took his breath away. ‘Olivia…’ he thought, his heart racing. He had never yet, in the six months they’d been together, seen such stark need in her before. A need so strong, it rolled off her in waves, leaving her shaking from the intensity.

He slid his hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb feathering over her lips. “I love you…” he told her in a soft voice.

“…James…” she whispered, the tears in her eyes spilling over onto her cheeks.

James smiled tenderly, and watched the arousal, and desire come to the fore once again… watched her blue eyes darken as she squeezed him gently. He removed his hand from hers, and grinned when she began to stroke him once again.

“I want you inside me,” M told him in a husky voice, rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock.

James groaned.

“Now…”

“Yes…” James grabbed hold of her hips, and lifted her into his arms. “Guide me into you, Olivia…”

_Without realizing he was doing it, Mallory crept closer to the terrace, to the two lovers, but stopped when he saw Bond lift M into his arms. He watched M wrap her legs around her agent’s waist._

“Mmm… ooh yeesss… James…”

_The low, utterly female moan of satisfaction made Mallory’s mouth drop open when he realized that M had… that she and Bond… that they were… “Good bloody lord,” he muttered, and swallowed hard against the fierce rush of arousal that tore through him once again as he watched their bodies begin to move in an intimate dance._

“Yes… yes, James…”

_M’s words were uttered breathlessly to the man she was wrapped around, and as her words reached his ears, it suddenly became very apparent to Mallory, that whatever this thing between his the head of MI6, and her agent was, it was serious._

“I love you…. I love you so much…”

_He continued to stare at them… and realized that this was not just some fling he was witnessing._

_He’d heard the rumours, of course, that Bond was M’s favourite agent._

_‘Looks like they’re true,’ Gareth thought with a wry smile. However, judging by the emotion he’d heard in their voices, he quickly realized it was more than that._

_M and Bond truly loved each other._

_Mallory knew that agents, especially the Double-0s, did not trust on a whim, and from what he knew of M, she did not give her trust easily either. He also doubted that she gave her heart any easier than she gave her trust._

_M allowing Bond to love her so openly, where anyone could – and did, his face flamed slightly – happen upon them, was a pretty good indication, in his mind, of her trust in Bond._

_And judging by the emotion he could hear in their voices, Mallory deduced that Bond and M had been together for some time. He’d also, very quickly, come to the conclusion, that they’d not let it interfere with their work, as Mallory knew M had sent Bond on some seriously dangerous missions in the last three months._

_He was surprised, though, at the depth of feelings between them, given their more than obvious age difference. Surprised… and yet, very happy for them. They both deserved their happiness, especially in their line of work._

_‘They both deserve their privacy,’ a little voice whispered to him. He nodded absently, and whatever fantasy had entered Gareth’s mind as he’d watched them quickly evaporated._

_From where he stood, still in the shadows, though admittedly a little closer than he had been before, he could see the love in M’s eyes as she looked down into her young lover’s face, then buried her face in Bond’s hair with a deep moan of his name._

M’s low moan in his ear sent a shiver of delight through James’ body as he guided her movements, lifting her up and down on his cock. 

“James…” M kissed her way along his jaw to his mouth. “Take me to bed…”

“Yes…” he nodded, and slipped a hand under her arse, the other wrapping around her back as she tightened her legs around his waist. “Hold on…” James told her as he slowly walked back into the suite, kissing her hungrily.

_Mallory kept his eyes on them until they disappeared into the suite, then began to walk, slowly and stiffly back to his room for…_

“Oh god… James!”

_…a very cold shower, and very fast wank._


	7. Chapter 7

Soft moans escaped her with every step James took.

By the time he’d reached the foot of the bed, she was panting softly against his lips as a small but intense orgasm moved through her body. She raised her head to meet his eyes when, instead of lowering them onto the mattress, he simply stood there, and held her.

He kissed her lovingly.

M smiled softly at him, and brushed her lips over his then unwrapped her legs from around him, and lowered them to the floor, the move allowing him to slip out of her.

They both whimpered at the loss.

“I want to make love with you,” M told him as she reached out to push his trousers off his hips. 

He helped her, removing them completely, then bending down to tug off his socks as well. He kicked the trousers away, and when he stood back up, he was wearing only the brilliant smile she loved so much.

“Very nice,” M murmured as she stepped closer and took James in hand, then sank to her knees in front of him.

“…Olivia…” James groaned when she drew her tongue down and up the underside of his cock before taking him into her mouth.

M hummed at tasting herself on his cock, her flavour mixing with his, as she moved him in and out of her mouth. She had not intended to do this with him… at least, not yet… but holding him in her hand, feeling him pulse in her palm, she’d been unable to resist. She loved doing this for him… with him… more than she had with any of her previous lovers.

Maybe it was because she loved James, and knew that he loved her that it was different, more enjoyable, and definitely more arousing. When she took him as deep as she could into her mouth, she realized she did not care. That was the past… this was the present.

As she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, one hand stroking his length, the other fondling his balls, she felt James cup her cheek, and looked up at him.

The desire… the hunger… she saw in his eyes sent a rush of moisture to her pussy. Fuck, she wanted him. As much as she was enjoying this, and wanted to make him come with her mouth, she wanted him inside her more.

As if he could see her dilemma, James stroked his thumb over her cheek. “How about later, if you’re up to it, we go down on each other.”

M eased him from her mouth, and smirked up at him. “Don’t you mean… if you’re up to it, 007?”

“With you, M, I’m always up to it.”

She laughed, then gave the head of his cock a gentle kiss before taking his offered hand, and climbing to her feet. M wrapped her arms around James’ neck, and pressed her body hard against his, his erection trapped between them, revelling in the feel of his hot skin against hers as she kissed him hard.

“Bed…” she murmured against his lips.

“Yes…”

M stepped out of James’ arms, winked, then gave him a gentle shove onto the mattress. He chuckled, and shifted back to the centre of the bed before beckoning her to him with a crook of his finger.

Letting her lips curl into a sensuous smile, M knelt on the edge of the bed, then slowly crawled towards him. Unable to resist, she dipped her head along the way to brush soft kisses to his body, darting her tongue out to lick at his skin until she was crouched on all fours, face to face, over him.

A soft moan fell from her lips when she felt his fingers whisper up the backs of her thighs to curl around the cheeks of her arse. She lightly rubbed her body against his. The feel of his sparse chest hair tickling her hard nipples, his cock brushing against her sex, caused the need she’d felt only moments earlier, to flare even hotter than before.

She needed him inside her… under her… around her. 

M needed to just feel him, all of him.

She lowered her head to his, caught his mouth in a passionate kiss, and reached between them to wrap her fingers around his shaft. Positioning him at her entrance, M shifted slightly, then sank down onto him.

Their twin moans echoed throughout the room.

M stretched out over him, and hummed as her breasts flattened against his chest. Framing his face with her hands, her fingers tracing the curves of his ears, M she slid her legs down along his, caressing him with her feet, and moaned at the feel of so much of his skin against hers.

“You feel good…” James told her in a soft voice, as he slowly trailed his hands up her back, his fingers dancing along her spine.

“So do you,” M replied, shifting against him.

Soft hums of pleasure escaped them both when their mouths met in a loving kiss.

“James…” M murmured against his lips, as she slowly began to move him in and out of her body with only the gentle rocking of her hips. “Mmm…”

It felt so good… moving him so deliberately inside her this way. As large as James was, he filled her so completely that M could feel every pulse, every throb of his erection, against her inner walls, and it sent shards of pleasure cutting through her.

She gasped when he slipped his hands into her hair, curling his fingers in her short white hair, and lifted her mouth from his to stare into her eyes.

Their eyes locked.

“I love you, James,” M whispered, then groaned when he pulled her mouth back to his and kissed her passionately. When the kiss ended, M rested her forehead against his, panting softly, as she continued to leisurely rock her body against his.

The pace was almost maddening, but M refused to move faster.

She was enjoying the slow and steady rhythm. Relishing every move, and feeling him swell even more within her as his arousal grew.

“M…”

She heard the strain in his voice, felt the tension in his body under hers, but still, she refused to change their easy pace. It wouldn’t be too much longer, M knew, before she would have to give in to their bodies’ need for more. But for now… for just right now… she wanted to savour this with him for as long as their bodies could take it.

“I know, James…” she brushed her lips against his. “I just…”

“I know…” James slid his hands out of her hair, and trailed them down her back. He walked his fingers along her spine, then curled his hands around the cheeks of her arse. 

“Mmm…” she hummed when he slid his hands down along her thighs, then slowly drew them back up to cup her arse once again. “…feels so good, James…”

“It’s supposed to,” he chuckled as he continued to caress her, keeping pace with the steady rocking of her hips.

M whimpered when she felt his hand slip between her thighs and his fingers stroke the swollen lips of her sex as she took his erection into her body again and again.

“You’re close,” his words were hot against her lips when she ground her pelvis against his to increase the pressure to her clit.

“…yes…”

“You need to come again, don’t you?”

“Oh god…” M groaned when he suddenly thrust up under her. She knew he was at the edge of his control, and that he would not be able to hold out much longer. Frankly, neither could she.

“M…”

“Yes…” she hissed, and covered his mouth in a ravenous kiss.

M began to move faster against him, pulling deep moans from both their throats as the passion between them soared… swift, bright and hot.

“James!” M exclaimed when he suddenly flipped them over. He grabbed her hands, laced his fingers with hers, and held them over her head as he began to drive into her.

“Oh… god… yes…” she cried out, and wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust steadily into her. It felt so good… every plunge of his cock into her, and yet it wasn’t enough. Her fingers clenched his. “Harder!”

He complied, driving harder and deeper inside her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge with every plunge of his cock. 

“Yes, James! Yes… just like that!”

James grinned down at her, then dipped his head to give her a hard kiss before he trailed his lips along her jaw to her ear as he continued to piston his hips against hers.

“I love being inside you,” he whispered hotly into her ear. “You feel so good…” he withdrew, then sank back into her.

M moaned.

“So hot…”

He pulled out, then drove back inside her, again and again.

“So wet…”

“Oh god…” M whimpered as she felt the telltale beginnings of her orgasm start to ripple through her. “So close…”

“Me too…”

“James…”

“I know…”

She came without warning as he thrust hard and deep inside her, her inner muscles clenching around his cock.

“JAMES!” M cried out his name even as she heard him give a hoarse shout of hers in return. She could feel him pulsing within her, and her eyes welled with tears as she realized that James had come with her.

It was such a rare thing, simultaneous orgasms, and it had never happened to M before. Having it happen with James, with the man she loved… it simply overwhelmed her.

His grip on her hands loosened. M pulled her fingers from his, and wrapped her arms around him; one around his back, the other fisted in his hair as he sank into her embrace. Her legs tightened around his waist, and she clutched him to her as their bodies continued to shudder with their shared release.

**~007~007~007~**

James’ body was heavy against hers, as he nestled closer, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He panted softly, his breath hot against her damp skin, as he sought to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen.

This is what she’d wanted.

From the moment he’d appeared on the terrace with her, this is what she’d wanted.

This feeling.

With him.

All around her.

His body on hers… in hers.

His essence warming her insides.

She’d been craving this closeness… the intimacy with him… for longer than she’d cared to admit, and she had finally found it.

M sighed happily as she nuzzled his temple and whispered, “I do love you, James.”

She hummed happily when she felt him press a kiss to the tender skin just behind her ear before he raised his head to gaze down at her. “I love you too, M.”

They shared a tender kiss.

“I’m going to…” he rocked his hips gently against hers, and she nodded as he slowly withdrew from her. She whimpered softly at the loss, and immediately curled her body around his when he rolled onto his back.

Tucking her head under his chin, M tangled her legs with his, and slipped her arm across his stomach to clutch possessively at his side, pressing as close to him as she could.

“James,” she began after several moments of silence.

“Mmm?”

“I’m glad you came.”

“So am I.”


End file.
